Maddie's Spamano oneshot
by TropicCitrus
Summary: I promised my sister a prize for helping me with my karate. She got to control some things but I come up with the rest. Romano gets home from a weekend away and sees his lover's house in a mess- oh no! He gets out a maid's outfit and starts working.


**This is a reward to my sister, Maddie (flyingsaucerscout) for letting me practice my karate on her. I LOVE YOU, SCHWESTER!**

**Oh, and italics show speaking in one's native language when they're used in dialogue.**

Lovi had just gotten back from his trip out at sea to relax. Although his frequent cursing relieved some stress, he still got tense often. He had been looking forward to the cruise, but also dreading it, for he'd be without his love, Antonio, for a whole weekend!

He was glad to be seeing him again. When he pulled his car up to Spain's place, though he saw all the lights were out- he must have left for a bit. _No worries,_ thought Romano, _I'll just give him a little surprise._

Lovi opened the door to the house and called out, just in case Antonio _was_ home.

"Oi! Spain!" No reply. Romano flipped on the light, not able to see very far in the dim lighting. In fact, he couldn't see at all. He groped for the light switch on the side of the wall and stared in horror when he saw the mess Antonio had allowed himself to make. There were chips on the floor, bags on the fan, and one of Greece's cats was sleeping on the bookshelf. It was clear it was shedding season.

Romano finally got a hold of himself and decided it was time to clean up. He carefully made his way through the mess and to the closet where his clothes were. Searching through them, he found his old dress- Ah, memories, memories. But this was not what he was looking for. He wanted his maid's outfit. Another minute of pawing through his stuff found it.

Lovi grabbed the outfit and quickly changed where he stood- no windows open and nobody home, so he figured it would be fine. Nobody would see him.

When he was done, he neatly folded up his previous outfit and grabbed a broom. He chose to start with the floor. Lovi gripped his trusty broom in one hand, a dustpan in the other, and got to work.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Romano was almost done with the seat cushions on Antonio's couch when his lover walked in. He stood there a minute, just observing Romano, with no movement except his eyes going up and down until they fixated on Lovi's rear. Blood started to drip from his nose.

"Lovi…" Spain said. "_I love you._"

Not wanting to appear mushy, Romano replied with, "Well, I hate you."

"Romato, we don't have to pretend. We're all alone." Spain looked deeply into Romano's eyes. "We can be ourselves. Just let go."

Spain approached the already tense Italian and started massaging his shoulders. Lovi couldn't help noticing how good he was at it. He started to fall back into Antonio, looking up into his brown eyes.

"…_I love you."_

Spain move one hand around Lovi's body and landed it on his other shoulder before doing the same with the other hand. He wanted to make sure he'd have contact with Lovi while he made the switch from back to front.

The (sexy) Spaniard looked at his love. "We both do. But we both also know _I love you_ more." He closed his eyes and smacked Romano on the lips. He put one hand through Lovi's hair as Lovi's hand held the back of Spain's neck. They embraced until they eventually had to break to take a breath.

Spain guided Romano up to his bedroom.

**[Censored.]**

**#######################################################**

Romano groggily opened up his eyes when light started filtering in through the curtains of Spain's room. His companion wasn't beside him anymore.

Romano got out of bed to search, putting his tomato-print boxers from the previous day back on.

He found him in the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, so Lovi decided it would be fine to go in.

Spain was staring at a pregnancy test. Romano got angry at the foolishness of this.

"Why the heck are you taking one of those? Men don't get pregnant!" Lovi said. "_Stupid."_

"Just another minute until it shows up, though," Spain said. "And then we can see who's _stupid_."

Romano grabbed the test from Spain's hands and threw it in the trash.

"Lovi! We may never know if I'm pregnant or not!" Spain cried.

"Yes we will. You aren't. There's your answer." Romano left the bathroom, followed by Spain.

Meanwhile, a red plus sign appeared on the lonely pregnancy test in the trash.

**You like it, Maddie? ;D**


End file.
